totes_landfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jin Ros Erinnerungen
12.01.2020 Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, bevor wir hier gelandet sind, ist, dass ich mit Hidetomo auf dem Weg zu einer neuen Lagerstelle war, als uns ein Licht umhüllt hat. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, beugte ein großes Wesen über mir, durch welches ich mich erschreckt habe. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es kein Monster war, wie Anfangs vermutet. Sein Name ist Tundra und er ist ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse. Seine beiden Begleiter jedoch nahmen mir gegenüber sofort eine Kampfhaltung ein. Im Nachhinein wundert es mich gar nicht, da ich aus Reflex sofort nach meiner Waffe griff. Nachdem ich mich ein wenig mit meinem gebrochenem Common mit Ihnen verständigen konnte, ging von Ihnen vorerst keine Gefahr aus. Sie wussten von Hidetomo und dass er hier in dieser Welt ist. So weit so gut, wie ihn also finden, war er doch selbst schon aufgebrochen und suchte nach mir. Ich schloß mich den dreien an, was bliebe mir auch anderes in der Tristess ürbig? Sie waren mit Hidetomo verabredet, da kann ich sie also auch begleiten. Sie sagten mir, alles Wasser hier sei ungenießbar/giftig, weswegen wir also vor herannahendem Regen flohen. Wir kamen dabei an eine Höhle und wurden von einem Owlbear überrascht. Leider mussten wir ihn erlegen, bevor ich die Chance hatte ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass wir nur kurz Unterschlupf suchen. Dieses Spitzohr hat einfach mit Magie auf ihn gefeuert ohne zu wissen was hinter dem Busch war. Es hätte auch Hidetomo sein können! Bei der Erkundung der Höhle stellte ich fest, dass sie viel tiefer ist, als sie von außen den Anschein macht. Dort waren auch 2 Chubs, von denen keine weitere Gefahr ausging. Später waren sie durch einen Zugang zur nächsten Höhlenebene abgehauen. Wer kann es ihnen verdenken, haben wir doch einfach ihre Mama getötet. Das magische Spitzohr wollte dann noch zu allem Überfluß das Leben der Chubs verkürzen. Das hielt ich für keine gute Idee und ließ es ihn wissen. Solche Aktionen kann er alleine durchführen. Er wurde jedoch von Tundra daran gehindert. Schließlich fiel dann doch noch Regen auf uns herab und ohne erneut darüber nachzudenken trank ich die Tropfen, die sich an meinem Mund sammelten. Es war frisches genießbares Wasser! Tundra sammelte sogleich Wasser, damit wir auf späteren Reisen nicht verdursten müssen. Nachdem wir den Eulenbären zerlegt hatten, denn wieso verschwenden, wenn er doch eh schon tot ist, gingen wir weiter und kamen bald an einen Waldrand. Die Neugier meiner neuen Begleiter zeigte erwies sich diesmal als positiv. Sie entdeckten einen verlassenen Verschlag und in ihm die Anzeichen auf intelligentes Leben und einige alte Werkzeuge. Ich nahm mir eine Axt und gab den anderen zu verstehen, dass wir nur nehmen sollten, was wir wirklich brauchten. Hilfebedürftig sind wir, ja, aber ich will kein verdammter Dieb werden. 25.01.2020 Wir haben eine Nacht am Waldrand verbracht. Die beiden Spitzohren bleiben vorerst dort und verarbeiten die Reste des Bärenfleisches. Tundra und ich machten und schonmal auf den Weg zum Dorf. Wir entdeckten einen Weg, der zum Dorf führen sollte. Mein großer Begleiter gab mir mehrmals zu verstehen, dass ich mich doch von den Dreckhügeln fernzuhalten habe. Dies tat ich dann auch gern. Nach einger Zeit entdeckten wir am Wegrand 3Personen. Bei genauerem Hinschauen wurde sofort klar, dass einer mein Bruder sein musste! Ich hatte gehofft ihn schnell wieder zu finden, erwartet habe ich es jedoch nicht! Um so glücklicher machte es mich, dass wir uns so wieder begegnet sind. Er hatte 2 kleine Begleiter dabei. Einen Herr Wilbur und eine Dame Nyx. Ihr schien es nicht besonders gut zu gehen. Sie hatte einfach einen Pilz gegessen, von dem sie dachte, dass sie ihn kennt. (*seufzt in Gedanken) Viel Wasser und ein wenig Kohle zum neutralisieren und die Gute ist bald wieder so gut wie neu. Immerhin hat sie herausgefunden, dass wir früh am Morgen bestimmte Pilze für frisches Wasser sammeln können. Wir beschlossen gemeinsam zum Dorf aufzubrechen. Dort angekommen zeichnete sich ein schlimmes Bild. Wenn überhaupt waren nur noch 2 Häuser bewohnbar, der Rest lag brach. Da es aber bis dahin weit und breit keine besseren Alternativen gab, entschloss ich, dass ich von dort aus zu verstehen beginne, was uns hier her gebracht hat und wieso. Wichtig ist, dass wir wissen was alles ringsum auf uns lauert. So machte ich mich mit Hidetomo zusammen auf den Weg um das Umland gen Osten zu untersuchen. Kategorie:Spieler Chronik